1. Technical Field
This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often include displays to present information for a user. Such displays are often made from rigid display structures with large non-display area to accommodate circuitry necessary for operating display pixels in a display area of the display. In some displays, the width of the non-display area reaches up to a centimeter wide or more. Such a wide non-display area tends to make displays bulky, which in turn, necessitates use of a cosmetic trim structure such as a bezel or a ring of opaque mask.
It is often desirable to maximize the display area of electronic devices without increasing the overall size of the device itself. As such, attempts are being made to reduce the size of the portion required to be covered by the bezel.
Flexible displays, which can be flexed without losing the functionality, are gaining significant attention as the next generation display technology. Flexible displays offer several advantages over the conventional rigid displays. Features offered by the flexible displays include slimmer form factor, lighter weight, increased durability, and most of all, freedom to design unique electronic devices, which could not be achieved with the rigid displays.
In a typical flexible display, an array of light-emitting diodes such as organic light-emitting diodes may forma planar active display area on a flexible substrate. Even for a flexible display, there is a minimal space requirement on the flexible substrate to accommodate circuitry and/or various other components interacting with display pixels in the display area.
Accordingly, needs exist for a display structure and a method to minimize the portion of a display that needs to be covered by a cosmetic trim structure.